Afissa
Afissa is a faun indentured to the Spurnrose family. While she is forced to work for the family, they have treated her well over the years and she is determined to remain in their employment. History Affisa was born and raised in the Burgue. She has worked for the Spurnroses for over 37 years. She had just been hired when Simon Spurnrose acted as a benefactor for a pregnant faerie singer named Aisling Querelle. Biography Season one Watching over Vignette Afissa guides the Spurnroses new lady's maid Vignette Stonemoss. She offers to clean Vignette up and get her into uniform. The following morning, Afissa laces up Vignette’s corset, strapping down her wings to keep her from flying away. While Vignette can go where she’d like on her own time, Afissa reminds her that she’s always representing the Spurnrose house. To that end, Vignette asks for directions to the Tetterby Hotel. A friend of hers had come to the Burgue a while ago and Vignette heard she might be staying there. However, according to Afissa, it’s a house of ill repute on Carnival Row. A whore house. From now on, she intends to keep an eye on Vignette as the Spurnroses have taken good care of her and doesn’t want that to come to an end.Season 1, Episode 01: Some Dark God Wakes Afissa is aware that Vignette crept out the house last night and questions of this is something she’ll have to share with Ezra and Imogen. Vignette pleads with her to keep this to herself. Vignette reveals that she found out that someone she knew from Tirnanoc was in the Burgue and that she went to go see him. Later that night, Imogen and Afissa come downstairs after hearing a commotion. Ezra lies and tells them that he caught Vignette stealing. Believing her brother, Imogen insists that they report Vignette to the constabulary first thing in morning.Season 1, Episode 02: Aisling Imogen's servant Imogen watches Agreus Astrayon, the new Puck neighbor, from her window. She suspects that he’s desperate for attention and intends to prey on that desperation to get money from him. So, Imogen writes an apology letter and sends it over with Afissa. Agreus tells Afissa to tell Imogen that he would be pleased to take tea with her tomorrow. Once Ezra is gone, Imogen prepares for Agreus’ arrival for tea. However, Afissa doesn’t think much of Imogen’s plan to invite a Puck over for tea. Imogen has set up ladders and painting material in front of the main entrance and then hands Afissa a note to take to Agreus explaining that they’re in the middle of sprucing up and to come around to the servants’ entrance. He’s desperate for acceptance into polite society, so imagine his gratitude at being invited into the home of one of the most prominent families in the Burgue. That gratitude might yield some dividends. Later, Afissa invites Agreus and leads him to the living room, where he and Imogen make small talk.Season 1, Episode 04: The Joining of Unlike Things Afissa delivers Imogen a dress from the dressmaker, courtesy of Agreus, who Imogen agreed to accompany to the charity auction at the museum this afternoon. Both Imogen and Afissa are impressed with it. Ezra enters the room and reveals that Morange, a friend of their father has been killed.Season 1, Episode 06: Unaccompanied Fae Meeting Philo Inspector Rycroft Philostrate arrives at the Spurnrose house to further inquire about his mother’s time spent there. Afissa remembers Aisling Querelle. She had just started working for the Spurnroses, and Simon let her have what is now Imogen’s room. He was a good and progressive man. He ever arranged for Dr. Morange to look after her. Beyond that, Aisling stayed until the baby came. Cried for days after Morange left with him. Aisling never spoke of the father. Afissa was given the impression that she was frightened of him. According to Afissa, the baby has sad little wings. By the looks of them, he never would’ve even been able to fly, assuming he survived, as a lot of half-blood don’t make it far. Afissa always wondered what became of the child. As Philo is arrested for murder, he tells Afissa that she no longer has to wonder what happened to Aisling’s child, revealing to her that he is in fact Aisling's child. Interned at the Row All the fae folk of the Burgue are sequestered to the Row and placed in a concentration camp, Afissa is among them. Some guards have formed a barbed wire barricade while others hang outside windows with loaded rifles. Faeries will be shot out the sky if they attempt to flee.Season 1, Episode 08: The Gloaming Appearances Season one *Some Dark God Wakes *Aisling *The Joining of Unlike Things *Grieve No More *Unaccompanied Fae *The World to Come *The Gloaming References Category:Characters Category:Season one characters Category:Females Category:Fauns